The Code and The Creed
by Vokun's Army
Summary: Captain Kenway finds an infamous pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow. Together, they shall discover how the same man died two different deaths: Captain Blackbeard


The wind in his sail was fine and strong. Not a cloud was in the sky. He felt the sea breeze blow effortlessly through his hair. He stared upwards towards the ship's brown leather sails. He stared back down at his crew. Most were singing shanties while others drank the finest rum in the West Indies. Today was a fine for sailing on the water. Except, he had not plundered, raided, or boarded anything for days on the water. He longed for adventure. And today... it found him.

"Cap'n Kenway! Ship approaching us at starboard," shouted a crew member from the crow's nest. He immediately took out his spy glass to look upon the ship. It was large and fast, but his taste for adventure overcame his need of safety.

"To your battle stations lads!" he shouted towards his crew.

"Aye!" they all shouted in unison. Every crew member ran about the ship like wild animals. They prepped the sails, cleaned the cannons, and awaited their captain's orders. As every minute went by, the black ship got closer and closer to the jackdaw.

"Man the mortars!" Kenway ordered.

"Aye captain!" shouted a crew member. He ran to the front of the ship and gestured to another man to follow him.

"What are ye' planning Kenway?" asked his quartermaster.

"We're about to board that there ship. She'll be ripe for the taking," he explained.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Calm yourself las. Me and my mates shall take caution."

"Since when have you taken caution?" she asked.

"Since our night in my quarters," he answered. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Just make sure you and your crew are careful." He gave a slight chuckle before placing his hood over his head.

"Ship's in range cap'n!" shouted a crew member from the crow's nest.

"Fire on my mark!" he ordered before turning the ship to face it exactly. Silence enveloped the Jackdaw as the crew awaited Kenway's orders. All that was heard was the sound of mouths breathing in and out heavily. Their ship was motionless on the blue water. Suddenly, their captain gave the order.

"Fire!"

A massive ball launched into the air over the approaching ship and released shrapnel onto it.

"It missed damn it!" shouted a crew member. Kenway was surprised. The ship outran their mortar and sped towards them.

"Full sail! Full sail!" Kenway shouted.

"You heard him lads, full speed!" his helmsman supported.

"We aren't fleeing," he told her.

"Then what is yer plan?"

"We will be raiding that ship one way or another." They set sail dull speed into the ship in front if them. It was not as fast as the other ship.

"Fire the chain shot!" he ordered. About five pairs of cannon balls connected with chains were projected towards the black ship. They bounced clean off.

"What black magic be this?" Kenway whispered.

"Is it a Templar ship?" his quartermaster asked.

"No it can't be."

The ship sped up and smashed right into the Jackdaw. The impact threw the captain off his wheel and onto the ground.

"We're taken water sir!" a crew member shouted.

"Repel the boarders!" Kenway ordered. Harpoons latched onto the ship and pulled the two of them closer together. He saw their ship up close. It's presence was almost hellish. It felt like he had seen that ship before as well. He got back up and pulled out his swords as the first wave of men began boarding the ship. Four men approached him with scimitars, two were on the left and two were on the right. Their swords clashed as they pressed against Kenway's.

He looked all around him to see his men being slaughtered. He was able to push back the foir of them and threw down a smoke bomb. He cut them down in a matter of seconds and ran onto their ship. He shot his four pistols one after another and four men fell to the deck. He was surprised by their fighting style. It was sloppy, sloppy enough to be used by pirates.

Unaware, Kenway was shot in the shoulder by a scout in the crow's nest. He kneeled down and watched as his crew fell dead. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Parlay!" Kenway shouted.

Every pirate ceased his or her attack. It was suddenly quiet. A man emerged from the captain's quarters of that ship. He had an exquisite hat and multiple rings on his fingers. A compass hung at his waist and had a staggering walk as well.

"So, you are under the protection of Parlay?" asked the captain.

"Aye, you are a pirate are you not?" Kenway asked, gripping his shoulder.

"Aye mate. You are in the presence of Captain Jack Sparrow."


End file.
